Te détruire pour me sauver ou te sauver et me détruire
by RosedAtlantis
Summary: "Cette relation est en train de nous détruire Sebatien..." Sebastien savait qu'ils devraient parler. Pour James. Pour lui aussi. Mais pas ce soir. Couple original. James. S. Potter et Sebastien Smythe.


**_Celui-ci chers amis est vraiment vraiment spécial. Je ne m'attends vraiment pas à ce qu'il plaise à tous le monde. J'ai essayé d'y aborder des sujets un peu tabou a travers un crossover un peu bizarre... Bref. Nous verrons-bien. _**

**_Les choses importantes à savoir :_**

**_ - je suis partie du principe que les sorciers était contre l'homosexualité _**

**_- je n'irais pas jusqu'au interdit moins de 16 ans parce que rien n'est détaillé mais un pairing interdit au moins de 13ans s'impose_**

**_- si je ne suis pas satisfaite de tout dans ce OS mais j'adore mon couple Seb/James _**

**_Bonne lecture !_**

* * *

**Te détruire pour me sauver ou te sauver et me détruire**

- Cette relation est en train de nous détruire Sebastien…

Le concerné se contenta de resserrer son étreinte. Il ne voulait pas avoir à réfléchir ce soir. La journée avait déjà été bien trop épuisante comme ça.

- Perso, je me sens plutôt hyper bien là.

James sembla peser la remarque de son amant avant de répondre.

- Tu ne seras plus là demain.

- Tu ne veux pas que je sois là.

James se mis à trembler et Sebastien perdit tout à coup patience. Il se releva brutalement et lâcha :

- Cette situation ne détruit que toi. Et seulement par ta faute. Il fit une légère pause et reprit. Tu n'assume pas d'être gay ok. Tu couches quand même avec moi. Génial ! Mais, pitié, assume. Ou morfond toi si ça te fait plaisir, mais en silence… Tu gâches juste mon après-orgasme là !

Aux paroles du jeune homme, James sembla se recroqueviller sur lui-même et Sebastien s'en voulu instantanément. Il n'avait pas voulu être aussi direct. Et son amant du soir n'en méritait pas tant. Mais il était fatigué, tellement fatigué… Il ramena James vers lui et posa sa main sur ses pectoraux. Laissant ses doigts effleurer la peau du brun, il déposa un baiser chaste dans son coup.

Il savait qu'ils devraient parler. Pour James. Pour lui aussi. Mais pas ce soir.

* * *

Cette nuit-là, James domina pour la première fois leurs ébats sexuels et, c'est encore plus exténués et satisfaits qu'à l'accoutumé, qu'ils retombèrent tout deux sur le lit, encore haletants.

Après avoir retrouvé une respiration normale, Sebastien murmura :

- Tu devrais leur dire tu sais… Tu devrais même le crier pour que la ville entière soit au courant. Et bordel, je devrais pouvoir me vanter devant tout le monde de m'être fait le meilleur coup de tous l'Ohio ! Plusieurs fois en plus !

Pourtant peu emballé par l'idée, James ne put s'empêcher de rougir. Un peu comme lors de sa première fois. Mais il tourna le dos à son amant pour ne pas qu'il le voit. Il ne voulait pas en parler. Il ne pouvait pas.

Contrarié, et sans prévenir, Sebastien quitta la chambre. C'était la première fois qu'il partait sans avoir dormi un peu avec lui.

* * *

Un soir, la porte de l'appartement de James s'ouvrit. Mais ce n'était pas Sebastien. C'était Lily. Et toujours ces questions. Ces inquiétudes. Et toujours ces même mots. Sans cesse. Qui ne changent rien.

James ne peut pas parler. James ne peut pas dire qu'il est homosexuel. Être gay chez les sorciers est une tare bien pire que de naître cracmol. James ne peut pas non plus dire qu'il est le jouet sexuel du mec dont il est amoureux.

Comme James ne parle pas, Lily reviendra. La semaine prochaine.

Et pendant ce temps-là, Sebastien jouera encore avec lui jusqu'à ce qu'il se lasse de devoir se cacher. Jusqu'à ce qu'il ne revienne pas. Mais James ne préférait pas y penser.

Alors ils recommencent. Mais ils n'échangèrent cette fois-ci pas un mot. Juste une étreinte. Et du sexe. Toujours du sexe. Pour oublier.

* * *

Sebastien s'est fait traiter de pédé aujourd'hui. Cela n'a rien de surprenant. Mais au fond, même s'il y est habitué et assume le statu, cela blesse toujours. C'est surement pour cela que le sorcier en question est maintenant à St Mangouste.

Il sait qu'il va avoir des ennuis. D'ailleurs il regrette de ne pas être allé dans le Londres moldu, comme prévu. Même si les homophobes existent aussi dans ce monde-là, la loi est en partie de son côté au moins. D'ordinaire, Sebastien se contente d'une remarque cinglante dans ces cas-là. Mais pour une raison qu'il lui échappe encore, aux mots de cet abrutit lui est apparu le visage de James. Et la colère rouge est montée. Celle de l'opprimé. Celle du mec qui au lieu de courir à droite à gauche veut une vie, une famille…

Sebastien n'aime pas cette part de lui. Elle est faible et il a trop souffert avec elle. Cette part de lui est comme James, c'est une victime. Mais lui préfère jouer les coupables…

Quand Sebastien arrive il est en colère, il le prend sauvagement sans grande préparation. James à mal. James se sent vivant. James atteint l'orgasme. Et le visiteur quitte l'appartement.

Le jeune Potter sent qu'il perd son bourreau, mais avec lui, il sent partir sa raison. Et le peu de bon sens qu'il lui reste. Pour la première fois, James pense à mettre fin à ses jours.

* * *

Cette fois-ci, ils n'ont pas pris le temps d'aller jusqu'à la chambre. Comme quoi le destin peut-être vraiment cruel. Car ce jour-là, Harry Potter, le survivant, celui-qui-à-vaincu, ouvre la porte de l'appartement de son fils ainé et voit ce qu'il n'aurait pas dû voir.

Les seules paroles prononcées par Sebastien n'ont rien de rassurantes. Un simple_ je t'avais prévenu_ avant de quitter les lieux, à peine rhabillé, dans une démarche provoquante et avec son diabolique sourire en coin.

Père et fils restés ensemble, il y a des cris, il y a des larmes, il y a des pardons. Mais à la suite de la question pourquoi, il n'y a que le silence. Harry par en claquant la porte.

* * *

Deux soirs plus tard, Sebastien frappe à la porte, il ne sait pas trop pourquoi mais il en ressent le besoin. Mais ce n'est pas James qui lui ouvre. C'est une fille. Elle est rousse. Comme James. Sa sœur surement. Il demande poliment, avec son sourire le plus charmant si James et là.

La porte lui rebondit sur le nez. Ça fait mal. Mais il n'insiste pas. Il prend seulement un carnet d 'où il raye le nom du jeune Potter. Sam devrait être disponible de toute façon.

Ce soir-là, sans que personne ne s'en doute, pour la première fois James tente de mettre fin à ses jours.

* * *

Cela fait deux fois. Deux fois qu'un mec qu'il connait et côtois se retrouve dans un hôpital en soin intensif pour cause de tentative de suicide. La culpabilité le rattrape. Qu'aurait dû-t-il faire ? Le forcer à se livrer ? Mieux se cacher ?

Il sait qu'il aurait surtout dû être plus présent. Sebastien sait qu'il fuit. Fuit ce qu'il ressent. Il se souvient que le stripteser n'a pas réussi à le faire bander. Et il enrage.

Il se sent tomber amoureux, un peu comme lorsqu'on voit la chute venir. Le sol se rapproche doucement sans que jamais il ne l'atteigne. La peur s'empare de son corps et le paralyse. C'est une sensation étrange, une sensation qu'il aurait voulu ne plus jamais ressentir.

* * *

Lorsque James se réveille dans des draps blancs, il ne doute à aucun moment des raisons de sa présence à l'hôpital St Mangouste. Il ne sait pas s'il doit se sentit déçu ou soulagé. Il se sent juste vide. Comme les coquilles de noix que sa mère aimait collectionner à Noël.

Mais ce n'est pas sa mère qui vient le voir, c'est Lily. Lily qui lui ressemble tant mais qui n'est pas elle. Son père, quant à lui, ne vient pas. Il doit se sentir coupable. Il doit avoir peur de dire quelque chose qui pourrait le faire recommencer. C'est peut-être mieux ainsi. James ne sait même pas qu'elle a été l'élément déclencheur, il souvient juste qu'il avait envie que tout se finisse.

* * *

Alors qu'il n'y croyait plus et essayait d'écarter l'hypothèse de son esprit, Sebastien vint lui rendre visite à la clinique.

Ce dernier est étonné de voir James si heureux de le revoir. Et d'un coup, il ne sait plus quoi dire. Il avait pourtant prévu son texte quelque chose de simple, de court. Quelque chose comme tu avais raison, cette relation est totalement néfaste pour toi, il vaut mieux qu'on s'arrète là. J'espère que tu ne recommencera pas tes conneries.

Il avait aussi envisagé de ne même pas parler si James ne voulait pas l'écouter.

Mais jamais il n'avait prévu qu'il l'accueil avec ce sourire. Ce sourire qui l'a fait se jeter sur lui la première fois. Celui qui dit aimez-moi. Celui qui lui donnez seulement envie de baiser au début et qui lui donne maintenant une folle envie de le prendre dans ses bras et de l'embrasser. Juste. Le rassurer.

C'est à ce moement qu'il aurait du fuir. C'est à ce moment qu'il aurait du se sauver. Tourner la page. Coucher plusieurs fois. Changer de ville et ne pas dire :

- Je suis content que tu te sois raté.

James répond par un sourire timide, comme si lui n'était pas sur de ce qu'il aurait préféré.

- Toi aussi tu es heureux.

Le ton employé par Sebastien se veut être un ordre. Il veut convaincre le roux qu'il a fait une connerie.

- Je suis content que tu sois là, choisit simplement de répondre James.

Leurs déclarations n'ont rien de romantique. C'est tout juste si aux yeux d'un spectateur extérieur elle semblerait porteuse de sentiment. Mais pour eux elles équivoquent à un grand pas.

Sebastien prend la main de James dans la sienne et la serre très fort. Puis il murmure tout bas comme s'il ne voulait pas que James l'entende :

- Ne fais plus jamais ça. Jamais.

* * *

James repasse les dernières paroles de Sebastien en boucle.

« On pourrait tenter quelque chose de nouveau toi et moi ? ».

Il n'ose espérer. Pourtant tout y ressemble. En particulier le regard fuyant de l'autre.

Comme par magie l'espoir renait.

* * *

Ils marchent dans la rue. James est sorti de St. Mangouste depuis deux jours et il aime profiter de l'air frai. Très frai, car le mois de décembre est déjà là. Raison de plus pour se réchauffer, non ?

Sebastien met en premier fin à leur silence :

- Que s'est-il s'est passé avec ton père quand je suis parti l'autre fois ?

- Je préfère ne pas en parler, réplique James, sur la défensive

- Le silence n'a pourtant pas l'air de te réussir…, répond simplement l'autre.

James lui lance un regard suppliant et Sebastien abdique.

Et comme le silence n'a que des effets néfaste sur eux, ils se retrouvent une fois de plus à passer la soirée l'un sur l'autre, l'un dans l'autre. Et pourtant se sentant plus seul et vide que jamais.

* * *

Harry a été clair. Il ne veut plus que son fils voit cet « importun ». Il veut bien essayer de faire un effort avec son homosexualité mais cet homme a une trop mauvaise influence sur lui. Il l'a « dépravé » une fois encore, en reprenant les mots de son père.

James aimerait dire à son père qu'il ne connait même pas Sebastien. Mais au fond il ne le connait pas non plus. Pour lui c'est juste une odeur envoutante, des gestes sensuels, un timbre unique. Il est sûr que Sebastien chante très bien. Mais ça n'est pas ce que l'on appelle connaître quelqu'un…

Pourtant James pensait lui demander de chanter pour lui. Juste avant le dessert. Car il est invité à un diner. "Tenu classe obligé" a-t-il insisté.

Mais la lumière du salon est allumée... Lily est là.

Il craque. Il parle. Il avoue avoir voulu se rendre chez Sebastien. Il avoue n'être rien qu'une trainée comme l'a dit son père il y a moins d'une semaine. Lily aussi pleure. Elle ne veut pas le voir comme cela. Elle a peur qu'il refasse une bêtise. Alors elle lui dit que tout va s'arranger. Mais elle ne comprend pas. Seul Sebastien pourrait comprendre. Et encore Sebastien ne comprend pas tout. Ou du moins, se fiche de pas mal de chose. En vérité, James ne sait pas. Il veut juste ne plus y penser et seulement redevenir normal.

* * *

Sebastien s'était promis de laisser tomber maintenant que James lui avait bien fait comprendre qu'il ne voulait pas de son aide en venant pas au rendez-vous. Mais comme la drogue, on finit toujours par replonger. Comme ce soir d'insatisfaction. Où, sans qu'il le prévoie, James se retrouva chez lui. Sur lui. En lui.

Pour une raison X, tous deux avaient étaient gêné après ça. Pas comme une première fois, mais comme si on le refaisait avec un ex. Et vraiment, Sebastien n'aimait pas l'idée.

Une fois encore aucune parole échangée. Seulement des gestes. Un appel au secours d'un côté un appel à la luxure de l'autre. Non, Sebastien n'a pas oublié. Et surtout il n'a pas pardonné.

* * *

Depuis « l'accident » c'est toujours James qui se rend chez Sebastien. Comme auparavant rien n'est prévu et souvent James tombe sur une porte close. Alors, il fait demi-tour et absorbe de nombreuses potions médicinales pour le faire dormir et ainsi éviter de réfléchir à ce que fait Sebastien.

Pourtant ce jour-là, la porte est ouverte, tout comme celle de la chambre. Et c'est de celle-ci que proviennent les bruits de cris étouffés et de gémissements. Il n'en faut pas plus à James pour comprendre. Il savait qu'il n'était pas une exclusivité, mais entre le savoir et l'entendre…

Le chemin lui parait très long jusqu'à chez lui. Ce que James ne sait pas c'est qu'en rentrant une surprise l'attend. Toute la famille Potter est là. Même Albus. Et avec eux, il y a une charmante jeune fille d'une vingtaine d'année. Il ne la connait pas. Son père lui apprend que c'est la fille d'Olivier Dubois, un de ses proches amis de Gryffondor. Mais James n'écoute que d'une oreille. Tant de sentiment le submerge. Et alors qu'il essaie d'ignorer que son père veut l'obliger à sortir avec une fille, il repense à Sebastien et à l'inconnu. Puis, pour oublier, il repense à son père. Puis à Sebastien. A cette fille. A ce gars avec Sebastien. A son père.

Sa tête tourne et puis c'est le trou noir.

* * *

Le lendemain, James fait sa seconde tentative de suicide. Il n'y a pas tellement réfléchit cette fois. Ce n'est plus un choix mais tout simplement un besoin. Un acte désespéré car la douleur dépasse les ressources qui jusque-là lui permettaient d'y faire face.

Et sans que personne ne s'en rende compte, il meurt. Seul.

* * *

Sebastien n'est pas présent à l'enterrement. Il n'y serait de toute façon pas le bienvenu. Et lorsqu'il se présente devant la tombe du jeune homme, deux semaines ont passées depuis la cérémonie.

Il ne peut s'empêcher de penser à tous ces hypocrites ils ont dut pleurer ce jour-là, ils ne se l'avouerons jamais, mais ils sont responsables, se sont eux les coupables. Sebastien ordonne à sa conscience de se taire ou plutôt c'est elle qui le lui demande. Car au fond beaucoup de personnes sont coupables. Y compris lui.

Coupable de ne pas avoir été là, coupable de ne pas avoir insisté.

Pourtant, Sebastien sait qu'il n'aurait pu l'empêcher d'agir. Pas depuis le jour où son père les a surpris tout deux, dans le salon. Ce qui est sûr c'est qu'il n'aurait pas dû partir. Du moins pas comme ça. Et peut-être, les choses auraient-elles étés différentes…

Il se passe la main dans les cheveux, signe de nervosité et secoue la tête comme pour chasser toutes ses pensées. Il serait tant d'accomplir sa mission. Dire au revoir.

Il ne connaissait finalement peu James et c'est vrai, il aurait bien aimé. Parce que James était de ces gars qui ne le laisse pas indifférent, non sexuellement parlant. Mais il savait que James aimait chanter. Il l'avait entendu une fois, alors qu'il était sous la douche, après l'une de leur nombreuses nuit d'ébat. Cependant, il était vite parti.

Ne pas s'attacher.

Mais Sebastien avait appris à ses dépens qu'on s'attache toujours. Un peu. Pour certains. En fait il ne savait plus.

_To all your friends you're delirious (Pour tous tes amis, tu es délirant)_

_So consumed in all your doom (Si consumé dans ta peine, oh)_

_Tryin' hard to fill the emptiness, the piece is gone (Essayant difficilement de remplir le vide, la pièce est partie)_

_Left the puzzle undone, ain't that the way it is?__(Le puzzle reste inachevé, c'est comme ça__)_

_'Cause you are beautiful no matter what they say (Parce que tu es beau peu importe ce qu'ils dissent)_

_Words can't bring you down, oh no (Les mots ne peuvent pas t'abattre, Oh non)_

_You are beautiful in every single way (Tu es beau de toute manière)_

_Yes, words can't bring you down, oh no_ (_Oui, les mots ne peuvent pas t'abattre__,__ Oh non__)_

_So don't you bring me down today (Alors ne m'accablez pas aujourd'hui)_

_No matter what we do (Peu importe ce que nous faisons)_

_No matter what we say (Peu importe ce que nous disons)_

_Full of beautiful mistakes (Plein de belles erreurs)_

_And everywhere we go (Et partout où nous allons)_

_The sun will always, always shine!__(Le soleil brillera toujours, toujours__)_

_'Cause we are beautiful no matter what they say (Car nous sommes beaux peu importe ce qu'ils disent)_

_Yes, words won't bring us down, oh no (Oui, les mots ne nous abattront pas, oh non)_

_We are beautiful in every single way (Nous sommes beaux de toute manière)_

_Yes, words can't bring us down, oh no (Oui, les mots ne peuvent pas nous abattre, oh, non)_

_So don't you bring me down today (Alors ne m'accablez pas aujourd'hui)_

Alors qu'il murmure les dernières notes, il se dirige à reculons vers le portique.

_Don't you bring me down today (Ne m'accablez pas aujourd'hui)_

_Don't you bring me down today (Ne m'accablez pas aujourd'hui)*_

James est l'une des nombreuses victimes de l'homophobie. Pas celle des brutes qui atteignent physiquement leurs victimes. Mais celle de ceux qui ne comprennent pas. Qui rejettent. Ceux qui font mal. A l'intérieur.

Sebastien lui n'a pas de parents. Il a donc eu la chance de ne pas subir cette pression. Mais personne ne devrait penser un jour qu'il a de la chance de ne pas avoir de parents.

Entre sauver James ou sauver son propre cœur, Sebastien a fait un choix. Conscient, inconscient. Voulu ou forcer. Il ne cherchera pas à savoir. Il fera comme d'habitude et continuera de survivre. Jusqu'à que le monde laisse les gays, lesbiennes et autres en paix.

_Un jour._

* * *

**_* La chanson, vous l'aurez peut-être reconnue est Beautiful de Christina Aguilera_**

**_Alors ? Vous aimez ? Le couple ? L'histoire ?_**

**_Personnellement je mets mon propre bémol sur la fin, tout simplement parce que ce n'était pas celle que j'avais prévu. Je n'avais jamais envisagé de tuer James. Au contraire je voulais de l'espoir. Mais en fait je me suis apperçu qu'après avoir trop noirci mon historie je n'arrivais pas à fair demi-tour. mais après réflexion ce n'est pas plus mal._**

**_Bonus sur l'histoire : A la base, mon OS se passait à la période de Noël ( le 24 en fait ) et Sebastien qui parce qu'il n'avait personne avec qui passait noël se mettait en tête d'aider James à s'accepter tel qu'il est. Bref c'était censé être mignon à croquer._**  
**_Et bien non._**

**_Merci d'avance pour votre lecture et à très bientôt ^^_**


End file.
